


【盾冬/Evanstan】Rogers家兩三事

by chingching27



Series: 【盾冬/Evanstan】全世界都知道 [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 《全世界都知道》番外篇講一下兩對情侶婚後的生活每章可獨立閱讀





	1. Chapter 1

Steve和Chris各自結婚後，兩家在紐約近郊合買了一棟雙拼的別墅，外部看來是一棟左右對稱的屋子，左右各有一道門，二樓和三樓中間通道也有隔開兩棟房子的門，一樓則全部打通，作為起居室和餐廳。這樣的規劃既讓雙方保有自家的隱私，也兼顧了兩家親密相處、共同生活的需求。

 

Chris和Sebastian那一側的一樓有一間小廚房，裏面有電磁爐和小烤箱、小冰箱，和些簡單的廚房用品，屋子裏真正的廚房在Steve和Bucky那一側。Bucky有自己下廚的習慣，烹飪也是他始終樂在其中的嗜好，隻要他休假在家沒有工作時，Bucky都會負責當天的三餐。Steve的工作時間和Bucky差不多，在家吃Bucky準備的食物是他樂在其中的事，Chris和Sebastian隻要沒有離家太遠也都會回家吃飯，且比起對吃什麼不太上心的Chris，很重視飲食美味的Sebastian更為熱愛Bucky的手藝。

Steve有時候會對Bucky特別替Sebastian準備點心這事提出抗議，但主廚大人往往不予理會。

 

一個春天的週日早晨，難得四個人都在家，前一天就已經說好今天要開車到遠一點的地方走走。Chris起得比較早，他在向來睡得晚又愛賴床的Sebastian臉頰上輕輕一吻，安撫他再多睡一下，輕輕走下一樓時，聽見大廚房那裏已有人聲。Chris走過去一看，驚訝地發現竟然不是他那個比鬧鐘還準時的哥哥，而是對睡眠需求跟Sebastian有得拼的Bucky。

『早安Bucky。』Chris打了一個小小的哈欠，緊接著又問：『我哥還沒起床你卻已經起床了？太難得了吧！』  
「他這幾個禮拜連續出任務太累了，幾乎沒有休息，我叫他多睡一下。」Bucky的頭髮又長長了不少，他在腦後紮成一個簡單的小包，幾縷不聽話的髮絲隨著他的走動在他耳邊飄來盪去：「Sebastian呢？」  
『還在睡，他昨晚太累了。』Bucky轉頭瞟了他一眼，Chris似乎沒意識到自己講了什麼，極其自然的踱步到冰箱旁，拿出一瓶牛奶後走回餐桌邊，坐下來一邊倒牛奶一邊問：『你現在要做早餐嗎？』  
「嗯，Steve昨天說想吃蛋捲，我先把材料準備好，他起床後再下鍋剛好可以吃到熱的。你要吃了嗎？我也有準備你和Seb的份。」Bucky手邊的平底鍋發出滋滋的聲響，他將已經變成金黃色的蛋捲翻了個面，很快就起鍋下盤了。  
『好，麻煩了。』Chris咧開嘴愉悅地說。

 

Chris已經很久沒有跟Bucky單獨相處了，歷劫餘生後Steve和Bucky對彼此的需求高到普通情侶可能無法適應的程度，他們無論工作還是生活都緊密相連，兩人都不希望對方離開自己太遠或太久，相處的時間無論多長都不覺得厭煩。但在Chris看來，他從來沒覺得有什麼好奇怪的，有誰跟自己靈魂的另一半相處會感到厭倦呢？  
而有了Sebastian之後，Chris更加能理解這種想要把握每一分每一秒和那個人在一起的感覺，隻要他在自己身邊，即使隻是傻笑著看他的睡顏也無所謂。

 

「Chris。」Bucky喚了他一聲，把Chris從胡思亂想中拉了出來。  
『什麼事？』  
「我一直都想跟你說⋯⋯」Bucky喝了一口牛奶，放下手中的杯子：「我剛回到美國，Steve帶我回你家，告訴我你是他的雙胞胎弟弟時，我其實不太相信。」  
『啥？』Chris莫名其妙：『為什麼不相信？我跟Steve長得根本一模一樣好嗎？』  
「你們個性差太多了，完全不像同一個家庭養出來的雙胞胎兄弟，我曾經懷疑你是神盾偷偷做的複制人特工，潛伏在Steve身邊的，我擔心Steve解凍之後醒來之前，神盾可能有在他身上亂做實驗，甚至竄改他的記憶⋯⋯我不太相信這些組織，你知道的。」Bucky又喝了一口牛奶，吐了口氣。  
『但是⋯⋯但是Steve說你那時候已經恢復了不少記憶不是嗎？他說你連你們那次丟下我偷偷溜去玩，把我和他一個禮拜的零用錢都花光，最後隻能搭冷凍車回家的事情都記得。』Chris皺起眉，相當不解。  
「對，這就是我懷疑的開端⋯⋯」Bucky移開了視線，Chris不知道是不是他的錯覺，Bucky看起來有點尷尬。

「我當時是想起了一部份的事，但是從軍前的記憶裏隻有Steve⋯⋯其實沒有你。」

 

Chris微張著嘴，傻傻的看著Bucky，他開始覺得自己可能有一個假的青梅竹馬。

『這太離譜了⋯⋯』  
「我後來也覺得很抱歉，理論上來說不應該這樣的，可能我記憶有點混亂，有些我和Steve一起的記憶裏面應該你也在才對⋯⋯我很抱歉。」Bucky也尷尬了起來，他自己都覺得這事在Chris聽來一定非常誇張，肯定會覺得他簡直薄情寡義。

Chris不知道該怎麼回應這個話題時，背後傳來的聲音解救了他。  
「你們在聊什麼？」Sebastian用他剛起床的沙啞嗓音問著，從後方摟住Chris的脖子，在他額頭吻了一下。  
『我們在聊⋯⋯我也不知道我們在聊什麼⋯⋯』Chris茫然地回答，攢住Sebastian的手把他拉近，頭埋進Sebastian的腹部輕輕磨蹭：『Sebby⋯⋯如果沒有你，我就是個沒人愛的小孩了嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯』

 

有些記憶太濃重了，覆蓋掉相對寡淡的記憶，這很正常。事後Steve輕描淡寫的說。  
Chris覺得自己不但有個假的青梅竹馬，還有個假的雙胞胎哥哥。


	2. 隔牆有耳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是個PWP⋯⋯  
> 一個「兩對情侶一起去露營，  
> 在自己那邊的帳篷裏猜測隔壁家是不是也在幹些什麼」的故事。
> 
> 大意就是：一個帳篷，兩個空間，四個人都知道，隻有一個人在害羞XDDD

距離上一次四個人一起去山上露營已經是一年多前的事了，這段時間內其實大家都不時的會提出想要再一起去露營的念頭，但是要讓他們四個能有相同時間的空檔真不是一件容易的事，加上最近兩對都開始籌備婚禮，要在百忙之中擠出不受打擾的三天，幾乎是一項不可能的任務，所幸他們還是順利達成了。

時間所限，他們去不了太遠的地方，只能在距離紐約較近的山林中，找尋人煙較少的地點。最後一天晚上，兩對情侶互道晚安鑽進相連著的帳篷後，Steve問起Bucky對這次旅遊有沒有什麼遺憾，心裡計畫著下一次再找到時間和Bucky一起出門時，一定要把這些遺憾都補上。

 

「遺憾嗎？嗯⋯⋯我想跟你一起走到森林的深處，躺在一塊誰也不知道誰也不會來的草地上，把你的衣物全脫光，親吻你漂亮的胸肌和堅實的腹肌，把你勃起的慾望含在嘴裡⋯⋯」Bucky側身抱住平躺著的Steve，右腿跨過他的身體，膝蓋在他胯下那處有意的磨蹭著：「那些樹啊、花啊、小鳥啊都看著我們，可能還會有路過的迷茫小鹿，好奇這兩個人類在這裡弄些什麼呢⋯⋯」  
『天哪Bucky⋯⋯我都不知道該說你這幻想浪漫還是色情。』Steve輕笑起來，右手滑進Bucky的頸下，手指穿進他柔軟的發，在他的頭皮上溫柔的輕按：『就在天地之間，就只有我們倆？是嗎？也許明天早上我們能早點出發去找找這麼一塊地方？前幾天我們見到白尾鹿的那裡？』  
「那裡可能不錯，但我現在有點等不及了。」

Bucky右手去扯Steve鬆垮的睡褲，伸手抓住在他手裡很快就起反應的陰莖，來回擼動了幾下後，翻身坐上Steve的胯骨。Steve單手墊在腦後，忍不住露出笑容，好枕以暇的的看著Bucky在他身上到處點火。

『Buck⋯⋯呼，你要知道這是個帳篷，沒有隔音可言的帳篷⋯⋯』Steve在Bucky含住他一邊的乳頭並用牙齒輕咬時低呼出聲：『等等你得憋住聲音⋯⋯行嗎？』  
「老實說，Steve，」Bucky用臀瓣夾緊Steve已經完全挺立的陰莖，扭動著上下磨蹭，滿意的感受那東西還在漲大，迫不及待想讓Steve進來自己已經微微濕潤的洞穴裡：「我不覺得『隔壁』有空管我們在幹嘛。」

 

「Chris⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯別這樣⋯⋯你進得太快⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」Sebastian的嘴唇都被他自己咬紅了，他側著身子，左腳彎起來掛在Chris的左臂上，第一次嘗試的體位讓Chris挺進他體內時的感受大不相同，彷彿撐開了那些他自己都沒有注意過的肌肉。  
『噓，寶貝，你的呻吟只能讓我一個人聽到，嗯？』Chris吻著Sebastian的耳廓，他一開始時一下就進到底，現在卻故意慢下來，在Sebastian的腸道深處來回輾壓，故意時不時擦過那一塊敏感點，享受著那緊致的甬道因為些微的緊張而收縮得比平常更厲害而帶來的快感：『我慢下來了不是嗎？我們可以慢慢來的⋯⋯』  
「嗚⋯⋯」Sebastian流了太多汗，整個人像浸泡在水裡一樣又濕又滑，Chris愛不釋手的在他腰際來回撫摸，沿著肋骨往上摸到他微微鼓起的胸肌，用手指按著那兩個剛剛已經被他吸到泛紅微腫的乳頭，引起Sebastian不自覺的扭動：「我不知道⋯⋯Chris⋯⋯我想要多一點⋯⋯你別這樣⋯⋯」  
Chris實在愛死了Sebastian帶著鼻音的哼聲和無意識的撒嬌，他吻了吻Sebastian的後頸，原本抵在深處的陰莖退到了洞口，在Sebastian還沒來得及反應之前，又全部插入穴內，開始快速的操幹起懷中的軀體。Sebastian的背拱成了漂亮的弧線，他被Chris牢牢的固定在懷裡，進不得也退不得，所有快感都堆積在他體內，讓他忍不住想要尖叫，僅存的理智卻還抓著他的聲線，提醒他薄薄的帆布層後，會有人知道自己被Chris操到幾乎完全失去自制力。

『我有點後悔告訴你那些話了，看你把自己漂亮的嘴唇折騰成什麼樣子。』Chris的手指撫著Sebastian的下唇，伸進食指讓Sebastian咬住，下身一個用力的挺進擦過Sebastian的前列腺，Sebastian倒抽一口氣，生理性的眼淚滑落下來，混著口水把Chris的手都弄得黏膩不已。

Chris抓住Sebastian的腰讓他翻過身趴下，體位的改變讓體內那根凶器在他腸道里轉了一圈，Sebastian忍不住呻吟出聲。Chris俯在他背上，從尾椎一路往上落下輕吻，最後咬著他的耳垂說：『其實你不用這麼辛苦的，Sebby。我想「隔壁」比我們還忙。』

 

『Bucky⋯⋯你真棒，你真美⋯⋯』Steve的眼神一刻也無法離開騎在他身上，上上下下吞吐著自己陰莖的愛人。Bucky的雙手按在Steve腹肌上，完全掌控了兩人的性愛節奏，這是少見的情況，Steve卻一點也沒有不滿。  
他喜歡這樣隨時可以喊停，卻比平常更主動的Bucky。那讓他知道Bucky也是需要他的。

Bucky的陰莖前端一點一點的吐著白液，這個位置讓Steve可以進到最深，高潮也累積得更快，他已經腰軟得快無法再挪動。他由上而下俯視著Steve，從那雙眼睛裡望見一刻也沒有改變過的痴戀，他的心滿得像是即將爆炸的氣球。  
他趴下身捧住Steve的臉，含住那雙唇，吸吮著那沒有一絲瑕疵的粉色，呢喃著問：「你好愛我⋯⋯是嗎？我的Stevie⋯⋯」  
Steve抓住身上的人，翻過身讓兩人交換了位置，輕吻過Bucky的唇瓣，下身稍微退出一些後再全部挺入，很快就逼出Bucky的尖叫，他弓起上身，一股濁液從高高挺立的陰莖汩汩流出，緊縮的內穴夾得Steve頭皮發麻，他趕在自己的高潮前抽出Bucky身體，讓精液射在Bucky雙股之間。

Steve珍惜的吻過Bucky半閉著的雙眼，把累得不想動彈的戀人緊緊摟住，輕聲說：『非常非常愛。』

 

Sebastian口裡咬著的衣服袖子已經濕得不成樣了，Chris還在他身後不知疲倦的來回撞擊，他懷疑自己這麼努力地壓低呻吟沒有絲毫用處，兩人肌膚相撞的聲音在這靜謐的深夜裡大得難以忽視。

顧慮到野外清潔體內不方便，Chris難得沒有射在Sebastian腸道內，而是射在他後腰小巧的凹陷內。  
「別把你的精液在我身上抹來抹去的，你是小狗嗎？非要我身上都黏著你的氣息。」Sebastian趴著低聲抱怨，Chris已經起身抽來濕紙巾為Sebastian擦拭身體，聽到這話忍不住笑了出來。

Chris在Sebastian身旁躺下，大腿夾住Sebastian的側腰把人勾回懷裡，雙手還依依不捨的在戀人身上來回撫摸。Sebastian意思意思掙紮了下也就隨他去了，他閉著眼有些不安地問：「Steve和Bucky應該不會聽到什麼吧剛剛？」  
『你和我做愛完後第一句話是罵我，第二句是問別的男人，我心裡好受傷。』Chris的腦袋在Sebastian頸側蹭來蹭去，讓已經較前幾天柔軟許多的鬍渣在Sebastian泛紅的肌膚上又磨出一小片星星點點的痕跡：『你愛我嗎？Sebby？』  
「我不愛你會讓你把你的精液在我身上裡裡外外的佔據過一次以上？」Sebastian在Chris懷裡轉過身，望著他故作委屈的神情笑了出來，伸手撫過對方的臉頰，在他側臉落下好幾個親吻：「傻瓜，我好愛好愛你。」

 

隔天早晨，Chris掀開帳篷時，Steve剛好也從他那一側鑽出來。

『你今天起得真早？』Steve挑起眉問。  
『身心靈都很滿足，自然起得早。』Chris看著也是一身神清氣爽的哥哥，大方的回答。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 遲來很多的情人節賀文
> 
> 本篇又名《妯娌情深》（咳咳）  
> 其實只是想寫一點包包和冬冬的相處，  
> 因為我覺得包包直接喊Bucky "winter"真的超級萌啊！！！

Sebastian打開家門時，先是被躺在沙發上的人影嚇了一跳，下一秒才想起來，今天家裡有客人。

 

這是他和Chris的第一個情人節，但Chris的新電影臨時需要加拍一些場景，他們試圖趕工，卻還是來不及在情人節之前結束。非常重視每個節日的Chris已經為此打了無數個電話和Sebastian哭訴，Sebastian好笑又無奈的安慰Chris之餘，也只能提出等他回來再補過情人節的意見。  
說他不遺憾不失落是騙人的，只是大部分的工作本來就不會為了情人節而有所彈性，又能怎麼樣呢？

巧合的是，在情人節前一天，Steve被一個緊急任務叫去了東歐，家裡剩下他和Bucky兩個人。

 

Chris一直不懂為何Bucky跟Sebastian關係如此好，向來討厭人稱呼自己”Winter Soldier”的Bucky，卻說Sebastian可以喊他”Winter”，久而久之這個稱呼竟然變成了兩人之間專屬的用法。對於Sebastian的特殊待遇，別說Chris心懷不滿，Steve更是多次明著暗著抗議過，然而Bucky完全置之不理。

「只是個稱呼，兩位Rogers。」Bucky在他們兄弟倆「聯名上書」的時候，用一種「天哪別這麼幼稚好嗎」的眼神瞟了兩人一眼，抗議無效。

 

對於兩人要一起度過「沒有情人的情人節」這件事，Bucky意外地顯得興致勃勃。  
「我們可以一起做晚餐，然後看個電影再吃個宵夜。」Bucky對Sebastian提議。Bucky的廚藝是家中四人裡最好的，但忙碌的工作讓他難得有時間好好下廚，所以能吃到Bucky做的菜可是少有的機會，Sebastian自然一口答應。  
說是「一起做晚餐」，實際上仍是Bucky全權掌握進度，Sebastian只能在大廚身邊打打下手，切顆蘋果洗把菜，順便幫大廚把鬆掉的頭髮重新綁起來。

 

「謝啦甜心。」Bucky回頭對Sebastian微微一笑，Sebastian心頭一暖，這幾個月來，可能是因為Steve相伴左右的關係，Bucky的精神狀況越發穩定，比起初次見面時冷淡寡言的模樣，現在的Bucky笑容多了，會主動聊天甚至開開玩笑，據說夜裡的惡夢頻率也降低不少。這漸漸好轉的Bucky別說Steve有多欣慰，看在Chris和Sebastian的眼裡也十分為他高興。

偶爾意識到自己和Chris家人的親近感時，沒有兄弟姊妹的Sebastian總會稍微愣一下，又漸漸感受到一股未曾熟悉過的暖意。

 

「你跟Chris通過電話了嗎？」Bucky把腳翹在客廳桌上，整個人癱在沙發裡，朝把水果端到客廳的Sebastian問。  
「下午說過話了，可能睡前再打一次吧？」Sebastian在Bucky身邊坐了下來，從水果碗裡拿了幾顆小番茄放在手心。  
Bucky點了點頭，也跟著拿了一把小番茄。  
「你跟Steve呢？」Sebastian問。  
「吃晚餐前講了一下電話，剛剛視訊過了，他本來今天就可以回來的，偏偏明早還有一場他得親自出席的活動。」Bucky撇了下嘴，又忍不住笑：「他不怎麼開心，哈。」

 

望著只要說起Steve，便眼神裡都是甜蜜的Bucky，Sebastian忍不住脫口而出：「我很羨慕你們。」  
話才出口，Sebastian立刻就後悔了。他懊惱的又咬了一顆番茄，Bucky愣了一下，很快地坐起身：「Sebbie？怎麼回事？你跟Chris？」  
「不，沒有，我們沒事⋯⋯」Sebastian抿了下唇，才又開口：「只是，我也不知道，我覺得你和Steve一直很愛對方，好像不會懷疑彼此的感情，相處模式也沒問題，Chris⋯⋯我⋯⋯我不知道他有沒有告訴你們⋯⋯」  
「告訴我們什麼？」Bucky溫柔地問，注視著正在閃躲他眼神的Sebastian。  
「⋯⋯我們前陣子才又談過要不要分開一陣子，不是第一次談這件事了。」Sebastian吐了一口氣：「我⋯⋯我很愛Chris，我只是不知道⋯⋯我不知道怎麼做才是對的。我希望他一直快快樂樂的，但他不快樂的原因總是跟我有關係⋯⋯」

聽了Sebastian的話，Bucky卻反而鬆了口氣。他輕輕笑了，揉了一把Sebastian的頭髮：「這很正常，我猜，只是因為對你和Chris而言，一切都來得太快了。」

 

「全世界都在歌頌愛情，但真的遇上時，人會害怕你知道嗎？」Bucky躺回沙發，語氣輕鬆的說：「尤其是突如其來，毫無預警時。有人比較遲鈍或是情緒不那麼敏銳，他們可以慢慢度過這段時間；有人是互相暗戀很久才美夢成真，他們也適應得比較快，畢竟已經幻想很久，我和Steve大概是屬於這種；但你和Chris，對你們來說一切都太迅速，Chris從小就情感很纖細，又愛哭，」Bucky假裝受不了的翻了個白眼，引來Sebastian的輕笑，他自己也笑著：「你則是對周遭人的情緒反應都太敏感，所以才覺得Chris的不快樂都跟你有關？」  
「有一點吧⋯⋯」Sebastian艱難地承認，Bucky聳聳肩：「但你也應該知道，如果你離開，他只會更痛苦。」

 

「你們兩個啊，都不要想著逃避。」Bucky結論說：「你要這麼告訴自己，你也要告訴他，你不會逃避。」

 

深夜，Sebastian在和Chris聊過今天的瑣事，說了晚安後，又忍不住喊住準備切斷視訊的Chris。

『怎麼了？』Chris疑惑的問，Sebastian望著Chris擔心的表情，眨了下眼，抿著的嘴唇彎起嘴角：「我只是想說⋯⋯我愛你，我不會再說那些話了⋯⋯我會為了你更勇敢。」  
Chris頓了一下才回答：『我也會為你更堅強，Sebbie。』  
Sebastian把手機拉近，吻了一下螢幕上Chris滿是笑意的眼睛。

因為知道你有多愛我，足以讓我不再畏懼。

 

「也許一切折磨都是為了讓我們相愛時恰到好處，雖然我讓你等了那麼久。」Bucky側身躺在床上，在說完了今天和Sebastian的對話後，看著手機裡也躺著跟他面對面的Steve，心有所感：「可是我一直都像你愛我一樣的，那麼愛你。」  
Steve靜默半晌，才勾起嘴角：『很奇怪，明明聽過很多次，但每次聽你說你愛我時，我還是常常會突然忘記怎麼思考怎麼呼吸。』  
「傻子。」Bucky笑著說，Steve也不甘示弱的回應：『你才混蛋。』  
「我會再跟你說很多很多次，到你聽見這句話就像呼吸一樣自然。」Bucky柔聲承諾。

 

就像我愛你這件事一樣自然。


End file.
